Besos que enloquecen
by Sayapabu-Potter
Summary: Un beso es como un sueño: con tan sólo cerrar los ojos, lo estás viviendo. en esta historia ese sueño ha llegado a su fin.
1. Default Chapter

Beijersi Weasley  
  
Pelirrojo, alto, de ojos claros, pecoso...  
  
Ronald Weasley se encontraba parado mirando los forcejeos de Harry al tratar de bajar su baúl por toda la escalera. Era bastante gracioso. Y aún más con el tío Vernon gritándole a un lado "el cuidado que debe tener uno en casas ajenas".  
  
"Ya he terminado de bajarlo! dijo Harry riendo al ver al tío que estaba que echaba lumbre "me voy tíos...hasta luego Dudley."  
  
"Claro" contestaron de mal humor y cerrando la puerta mientras Harry y sus amigos salían del número 4 de Privet Drive.  
  
"¡Ahora sí te saludo Harry!" exclamó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Hola Hermione" contestó de igual manera.  
  
" ¡Harry!" dijo Ron dando un choque de manos.  
  
"Ese tío tuyo" se quejó la señora Weasley "verá lo que es sufrir un día de estos...cariño...vámonos."  
  
El verano estaba apunto de terminar. Los Weasley junto con Hermione (como solían hacer), habían ido a salvar a Harry de su "tortura" con los Dursley.  
  
Se subieron al carro de los Weasley y se fueron hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Ahí estacionaron el carro y entraron por la puerta trasera al mundo mágico...Al Callejón Diagon.  
  
"Ahora tenemos más libros" lamentó Ron con desdén "pero pronto entramos a quinto curso, hay que estar listos"  
  
Harry y Hermione lo miraron incrédulos y rieron por un buen rato.  
  
Fueron a Florish and Bloots.  
  
"Veamos" Hermione comenzó a leer la lista "Pociones 5" , "Auge de las Artes Oscuras", "El libro del augurey"...Ese seguro es de Hagrid...  
  
"¿Cómo sabes?" inquirió Harry con voz ronca.  
  
"Porque el augurey es un fénix irlandés...es pequeño y tiene un canto algo raro. Sólo canta cuando llueve."  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron.  
  
"Lo que tú digas Hermione" respondió Ron "sí...fénix, eso es lo que habíamos pensado."  
  
"Aja" siguió Harry "canta cuando llueve."  
  
Hermione los miró severamente.  
  
"No es mi culpa que sean unos ignorantes y que no les guste leer nada" con esta respuesta siguió su recorrido de libros.  
  
"Mujeres" comentó Ron y siguió a Hermione con Harry por detrás.  
  
Cuando hubieron comprado lo necesario salieron y fueron a comprar helados.  
  
"¡Llegamos!" espetó Ron aventando sus cosas al sillón "¡Hogar, dulce hogar!"  
  
"¿Qué hacemos?"  
  
"¿De qué Harry?"  
  
"Estoy algo aburrido, hay que hacer algo."  
  
"Pues tal vez pode..."  
  
"¡Ron!!" interrumpió la voz de una chica "¡¡Ron!!".  
  
Una chica de cabello rizado largo y pelirrojo, ojos miel y piel apiñonada apareció en la entrada de la sala. Harry la observó bien.  
  
"Hola Beijersi" saludó Ron desanimado.  
  
"Primo, primo... ¿cuántas veces te digo que no llegues sin avisarme?"  
  
"Tengo visitas, vete de aquí."  
  
"¿Quién? Hermione y..."  
  
"Mmm...Harry ella es Beijersi, mi prima. Beijersi él es Harry, mi mejor amigo."  
  
"¿Potter?" exclamó la chica "¿eres tú?"  
  
"Sí...mucho gusto" agregó Harry con una linda sonrisa.  
  
"¡Que bien!...Hola" se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Vete de aquí" repitió Ron "Harry, Hermione y yo nos vamos a hacer algo porque Harry está aburri..."  
  
"No" lo cortó Harry "me quedó aquí. Yo ya no estoy aburrido."  
  
Ron lo miró.  
  
"Entonces platicarás conmigo" dijo Beijersi alegre.  
  
"Hombres" murmuró Hermione "no los entiendo".  
  
"Ni yo" aceptó Ginny saliendo con Hermione de la sala.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí con Ron?" preguntó Harry a su nueva amiga "¿estás de vacaciones?."  
  
"Eh..." ella se puso nerviosa "sí y no, en realidad voy a entrar a Hogwarts."  
  
"¿Cómo? tú no tienes once años" musitó Harry mirándola de pies a cabeza a detalle "tienes como quince o dieciséis."  
  
"Quince...entro a quinto curso según me dijo Hermione."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Pues eh..." se puso más nerviosa "porque...yo ya no puedo estar en Durmstrang...corro peli...corro peli...peligrosamente" agregó.  
  
Harry la miró atónito...  
  
"¿Estabas en Durmstrang? ¿por qué cambias a Hogwarts así de repente?"  
  
"Mi mamá lo decidió...Sí así fue. Ha hablado con Dumbledore y él está de acuerdo."  
  
Harry notó que Beijersi evadía el tema ¿por qué lo haría?.  
  
"¿Vienes sola o con tus padres?" .Harry supo que no debía haber preguntado eso, ya que Beijersi agachó la mirada y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes de lágrimas.  
  
"Vengo sola" contestó y se puso en pie "Me voy...Luego seguimos platicando Potter" se fue.  
  
Harry sintió una sensación rara en el estómago...¿qué ocurría?  
  
"Que ojos", pensó "que linda sonrisa tiene y que mirada tan linda"...  
  
"Tranquilo Harry" se dijo "hormonas...sólo hormonas."  
  
Sin embargo, al parecer de Harry, por muy guapa que fuera, tenía un carácter misterioso. ¿Por qué se cambiaba a Hogwarts a más de la mitad de cursos? ¿Qué sucedía con sus padres? En pocas palabras, tan sólo sabía que era Beijersi Weasley, pero ¿quién era?  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola a todos! Probablemente algunos ya me conocen por mi historia de "Hermione y un amor imposible", para los que no...¡Mucho gusto! Bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo de está historia que tendrá muchos, muchos... (me gustan las historias largas)... y bueno pues espero que les guste. reviews!! 


	2. El misterio de Beijersi

El misterio de Beijersi.  
  
Dos ojos verdes pestañearon deslumbrados por la luz del sol que entraba esa mañana por la ventana.  
  
"¿Ron?" dijo Harry con voz dormida "¡Ron!.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos con pereza y viendo que era Harry el que le hablaba volvió a taparse.  
  
"¡Ron!" Harry le dio con la almohada. Ron se quedó en las cobijas y cuando Harry se daba por vencido y se volteaba, Ron tomó la almohada y le dio con todas las fuerzas que el sueño le permitieron. Harry respondió igual y unos minutos más tarde, Fred y George se unieron a la pelea de almohadas.  
  
"Entonces... ¿te gusta Harry?" preguntó Hermione recargando la cabeza en su almohada.  
  
"No sé...es que es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por mí como él lo hizo ayer y fue muy lindo conmigo" contestó Beijersi con voz distante" te juro Hermione, que nadie me había hecho tantas preguntas del porqué me cambian y del porqué estoy aquí y del porqué Durmstrang ya no me gusta...Ni siquiera mis padres se habían preocupado por algo por mí...por nada" Beijersi agachó la mirada.  
  
Unas horas más tarde se encontraban todos desayunando los deliciosos bocadillos de la señora Weasley.  
  
Harry se hallaba en debate con George sobre las faltas más comunes del Quidditch. Ron se encontraba molestando a Beijersi y Hermione oía atentamente la descripción que Ginny daba del nuevo chico que le gustaba.  
  
"Estuvo muy rico tía" dijo Beijersi levantándose de muy mal humor a causa de Ron "con permiso"  
  
"Que bueno que te gustó querida... ¡Ya Ron!" agregó cuando vio que Ron se iba tras ella para seguir molestando.  
  
"Yo también he terminado señora Weasley" dijo Harry "gracias" y se levantó para seguir a Beijersi que había salido al patio trasero.  
  
"¡Oye!" Harry le gritó y ésta se volvió.  
  
"¡Hola!"  
  
"Te ves muy desanimada."  
  
"Ron...me estuvo molestando todo el desayuno. Creo que no me entiende. Nunca lo ha hecho y no sabe que me lastima cada que me molesta con sus estúpidos comentarios."  
  
"¿Qué te dice?...si puedo saber."  
  
"Es un tonto...se la pasa diciendo que su prima no tiene a nadie y que soy una inútil. Sé que lo hace por molestar más que por que en verdad lo piense, pero yo sé que eso es verdad."  
  
"No es verdad" indicó Harry "yo no creo que seas una tonta."  
  
"No me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo. Además algo cierto es que no tengo a nadie. Mis padres son felices con tal de que yo no esté cerca. El único apoyo que he tenido han sido Fred y George. Ellos nunca me han dejado caer...Y bueno un chico que conocí unas vacaciones, fue muy lindo y hasta hace un mes que conocí a Hermione he sabido lo que es confiar en alguien."  
  
Beijersi se siguió dejando a Harry con un sentimiento de culpa...pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él por ella aparte de hablar con Ron? Beijersi volteó y lo llamó. Harry sonrió y sintió de nuevo esa sacudida en el estómago.  
  
El verano pasó rapidísimo.  
  
El señor Weasley se encontraba corriendo con su mujer atrás de todos.  
  
Harry y Ron corrían con sus baúles directo a la barrera con Hermione, Ginny, Beijersi, Fred y George por detrás igual de apresurados que éstos.  
  
"¡Pensé que no llegábamos!" exclamó Beijersi jadeando.  
  
"¡¡Se cuidan mucho niños!!" les dijo la señora Weasley "¡No hagan tonterías gemelos y cuiden mucho a Beijersi! ¡Adiós Hermione!"  
  
"Gracias por todo" repuso despidiéndose y subiéndose al tren.  
  
Harry estaba apunto de subirse cuando oyó que el señor Weasley decía a sus hijos en voz baja:  
  
"Ya saben que su prima corre peligro...Cuídenla bien y no la molesten ¿oyes Ron? Sabes que a ella le afecta mucho..."  
  
Harry se subió con muchas preguntas ¿por qué corría peligro y de qué o quién? Hermione lo distrajo cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro.  
  
"Vente...he encontrado un lugar al final."  
  
La siguió algo atolondrado.  
  
"...lo único es que está al lado de Malfoy" decía Hermione "¿Harry? ¿Harry estás ahí?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Oíste algo de lo que te dije?"  
  
"¿Dijiste algo?"  
  
"Ash, olvídalo eres un caos"  
  
"Hermione ¿tú sabes por qué Beijersi se cambia a Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, parece que sólo sus primos lo saben. Tengo una idea por lo que he oído, pero nadamas ¿porqué la curiosidad?"  
  
"Porque...porque me agrada la idea de saber..."  
  
"¿La idea o Beijersi?"  
  
"¡La idea!" exclamó Harry sintiendo que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Hermione lanzó un suspiro y al salir del compartimiento, Harry la oyó decir claramente: "el amor".  
  
Todo el camino estuvo lloviendo. Esto puso de mal humor a Harry, pero se acabó cuando Beijersi se recargó en él para dormirse. Para su desgracia, "su mejor amigo" acababa de entrar y se había quedado boquiabierto. Al principio Harry no entendió la sorpresa de Malfoy, hasta que dijo:  
  
"¡Beijersi!"  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y se apartó de Harry. Miró a su alrededor y cuando vio al chico que estaba en la puerta se puso en pie de un salto.  
  
"Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Se conocen?" exclamó Ron incrédulo "Beijersi ¿qué tienes que ver con este?"  
  
"Eh...él es..."  
  
"¿Cómo es que conoces a Weasley y a Potter, sin mencionar a Granger?"  
  
"Pues ¿cómo es que tú los conoces?" preguntó tontamente.  
  
"Porque desdichadamente van en Hogwarts...pero tú vas en Durmstrang ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Yo ya no voy en Durmstrang."  
  
"¿Entrarás a Hogwarts?" inquirió Malfoy con la voz más amable que le fue posible. Beijersi asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"¡Haber espérenme!" gritó Ron "prima ¿de dónde conoces a este tonto?"  
  
"¿Prima?" repitió Malfoy "¿tú eres prima de Weasley?"  
  
Beijersi se quedó callada.  
  
"Ja! No lo puedo creer "la niña rica Beijersi Melling".  
  
"¿Melling?" repitió Ron "¿de qué hablas Malfoy?"  
  
"¿No te apellidas así?"  
  
"Ella se llama Beijersi Weasley" aclaró Ron "así es que vete. Te confundes de chica"  
  
"¡Me engañaste!" expresó Malfoy con voz alta "¡te conté todo y tú me mentiste!"  
  
"No...Es sólo que..."  
  
"Vaya, era de esperarse de una Weasley. No lo esperaría de una Melling, pero sí de una Weasley...pobre ilusa."  
  
Harry se levantó decidido.  
  
"Malfoy, vete de aquí."  
  
"Vaya...primero yo...ahora Potter. Que bajo has caído...no, no..." Malfoy giró sobre los talones y salió del compartimiento con sus dos amigotes por detrás.  
  
"¡De dónde conoces a ese idiota!" gritó Ron frenético.  
  
"Lo...lo...conocí en vacaciones pasadas."  
  
"¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada?"  
  
"Porque yo no sabía que tú lo conocías. Además yo nunca te he podido contar nada ya que tú nunca me oyes... ¡no te quejes!"  
  
"Malfoy es de lo peor" siguió Ron.  
  
"Es un encanto."  
  
"No lo creo" opinó Harry "es un idiota egocéntrico."  
  
"¿Y porqué dijo primero yo y luego Harry?" cuestionó Ron con el cejo fruncido.  
  
"¡Eso es algo que no te importa!"  
  
"¿Anduviste con Malfoy?" dijo Ron con los ojos como platos "¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Eres la deshonra de la familia!"  
  
Beijersi salió del compartimiento muy enojada.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts con la lluvia un poco más calmada. Ya estando en el Gran Comedor Dumbledore se puso en pie haciendo el silencio absoluto.  
  
"Antes que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a todos. Antes de comenzar la selección de alumnos, quiero dar la bienvenida a una nueva alumna y compañera de Gryffindor; ella es Beijersi Weasley que entrará a quinto curso por razones personales, espero que todos se lleven muy bien con ella. Ahora sí que comience la selección."  
  
Los nuevos alumnos fueron pasando. La primera alumna de primer curso de Gryffindor, resultó ser Hele Holly y así sucesivamente fueron quedando en sus respectivas casas. Cuando acabó la selección comenzaron a comer con mucho gusto.  
  
"¡Ya era hora!" repuso Seamus Finnigan contento "¡comida!"  
  
Harry comenzó a comer platicando con Hermione un tema difícil para él y de lo más simple para ella: aritmancia.  
  
"... ¡es fascinante la predicción de los números!" le dijo animadamente.  
  
"Creo que prefiero las matemáticas" contestó con una mueca. Volteó a ver a Beijersi "¿por qué no comes?"  
  
"No quiero."  
  
"Te vas a quedar con hambre" farfulló Hermione "te lo digo por experiencia."  
  
"No quiero" repitió con testarudez "¿es un crimen?"  
  
"El que no comas no. El que nos contestes así sí lo es" respondió Hermione volteándose para platicar Con Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown.  
  
Cuando acabaron subieron más que cansados a sus dormitorios. Hermione pasó al frente y dijo la contraseña: "crapaud".  
  
"¿Crapaud?" dijo Ron "¿qué es eso?."  
  
"No sé...me gustó como sonaba y la escogí...mmm."  
  
- -  
  
"Ron... ¿por qué Beijersi corre peligro?"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que corre peligro?" indagó incorporándose en su cama.  
  
"Bueno, no pude evitar oír que tu papá lo dijo en la mañana."  
  
"No te puedo decir Harry"  
  
"¿Nada?"  
  
"Lo único que podría decirte y eso sin que tú digas nada, es que Quien-ya-Sabes tiene que ver."  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo...No me quedé muy convencida puesto que tengo las ideas revueltas. Pero no se preocupen que ya las acomodaré. Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia para que sepan qué es lo que pasa con Beijersi y todo el romance que habrá un poco más adelante...no coman ansias...También pongan reviews!!!  
  
Un beso a todos!!!  
  
Bye!! 


	3. Secretos

--Elección  
  
Harry se empezó a adormilar con las preguntar girando y girando...Voldemort, tenía que ser él. El único causante de los problemas de casi todos los magos...tenía que averiguar qué pasaba con Beijersi...  
  
"Buenos días Harry" saludó Hermione de muy buen humor.  
  
"¡Buenos días Hermione!" contestó éste dándole un beso en la mejilla "qué ves?"  
  
"¡El horario. Nos toca...transformaciones y luego pociones ¡otra vez con Slytherin!"  
  
"Que raro.."  
  
"¡Hola! ¿qué hacen?" preguntó Ron. Una vez que le dijeron, éste se puso a alegar "la imprudencia de poner a los safados de Slytherin con los grandes Gryffindor".  
  
Acabaron de desayunar. Estaban por salir, cuando Dumbledore mandó llamar a Hermione. Ella se dirigió a él mientras Harry y Ron la esperaban.  
  
"¿Qué le estará diciendo?" se preguntó Ron.  
  
"Jura que no la está regañado por algo malo que haya hecho" los dos amigos se miraron y soltaron la carcajada de sólo pensarlo.  
  
Hermione los alcanzó muy sonriente.  
  
"¿Qué te dijo?" sonsacó Ron aparentando voz paciente.  
  
"Nada."  
  
"¿Te llamó y no te dijo nada? ¿quién hace eso?. ¿Qué te dijo?"  
  
"Oh...no les puedo decir."  
  
"¿Por qué?" esta vez fue Harry el necio.  
  
"Porque es secreto. Tan sólo les digo que les va a gustar. Se los diré hoy a todos en la Sala Común a las seis en punto de la tarde."  
  
"¿Por qué tan tarde? Hey!" gritó Ron cuando Hermione se adelantó a transformaciones  
  
"¡Oye contéstame!"  
  
"Bien, ya saben mi modo de trabajo" dijo la fría voz de Snape "todos excepto tú."  
  
Beijersi se sonrojó.  
  
"¿Cuál es tu nombre y por qué estás aquí a estas alturas de cursos?"  
  
"Me llamo Beijersi Weasley..."  
  
"¡Otra Weasley!" exclamó Snape "hermana de Ron ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"Sí...sí se equivoca. Soy su prima. Y estoy aquí porque...porque mis padres lo decidieron así y Dumbledore aceptó."  
  
Snape refunfuñó.  
  
"Dumbledore no permite a nadie a mitad de cursos" aclaró "así es que diga la verdad señorita Weasley o Gryffindor perderá puntos"  
  
"Es algo personal" concluyó. Snape no insistió pero le puso mala cara a la chica. Esto no le agradó nada a ella.  
  
"Lo que haremos hoy, será preparar la poción "furnunculus".  
  
Hubo miradas de completa interrogación.  
  
"El que me conteste qué es eso, obtendrá veinte puntos para su casa."  
  
Nadie alzó la mano...Nadie excepto Hermione.  
  
"Haber señorita Granger. Quiero una explicación completa o de lo contrario no obtendrá puntos."  
  
"La poción furnunculus es un líquido grisáceo que sólo se puede hacer el día final de cada mes que sirve para dormir a una persona durante un tiempo determinado."  
  
"¿Y cómo determina ese tiempo, señorita Granger?"  
  
"Dependiendo de cuantas hierbas para dormir use. Si uso dos, será por dos días, si uso tres será por tres días y así sucesivamente."  
  
Snape miró a la muchacha receloso.  
  
"No me convenció del todo. Tan sólo daré diez puntos a su casa" Hubo gritos por parte de los de Gryffindor y burlas por parte de los de Slytherin.  
  
"¡No lo puedo creer!" dijo Harry al salir de clase "le dijiste todo y el maldito hijo del mal no te dio los veinte puntos!"  
  
"¿Con esa boca besas a tu mamá Harry?" inquirió Ron riendo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Harry contestó:  
  
"No tengo mamá Ron ¿lo olvidas?" Harry apresuró el paso dejando a sus dos amigos atrás.  
  
Iba caminando cuando se topó con la chica que le había gustado desde el tercer curso.  
  
"¡Harry!" saludó Cho.  
  
"Eh...hola Cho" contestó éste algo rojo.  
  
"Bueno, te veo luego. Tengo clase de Vuelo y Hooch me trae como loca."  
  
"Adiós" Harry se sintió un poco tonto al sólo haber dicho "hola Cho y adiós".  
  
"Hermione ¿qué le puedo decir a Harry?" preguntó Ron "¿crees que se haya molestado?"  
  
"Ay Ron, es que sólo a ti se te ocurre decir eso"  
  
"Te juro que no quise. Es sólo que siempre lo ando diciendo. ¿Cuántas veces no te lo he dicho a ti cuando usas tu "vocabulario moderado con palabras extrañas que tú sólo entiendes"?.  
  
"Pues sí...pero no a Harry. Dile que lo sientes y que no quisiste. Es todo. Él entenderá."  
  
Ron se dirigió a Harry que se encontraba platicando con George y Lee Jordan. Antes de llegar se regresó y le dio un beso tronador en la mejilla a Hermione. Ella se ruborizó a tal punto que tuvo que sentarse y esconderse detrás de uno libros fingiendo que estaba leyendo.  
  
"Hola...Harry..."  
  
"Está bien Ron. Ni me enoje ni nada y sé que no lo hiciste adrede."  
  
Ron se quedó callado. Le alegró bastante que Harry lo hubiera disculpado tan fácil.  
  
"¿Entonces qué hacemos George?" preguntó Harry "tenemos que decidir quién será el nuevo capitán y el nuevo guardián...Aunque creo tener a alguien en mente."  
  
"Llama a todos los del equipo y diles que habrá platica en los vestidores ahorita."  
  
"Vamos Ron"  
  
Harry llamó a todas las chicas y a Fred.  
  
En menos de diez minutos estaban ahí.  
  
"Necesitamos elegir al nuevo guardián" habló George "Harry dice que él tiene en mente a alguien para que sea el guardián. ¿Quién Harry?"  
  
"Tu hermano, Ron...Cada que jugamos quidditch en La Madriguera observo a detalle sus movimientos. Es bueno y sabe jugar bien."  
  
"¿Crees?" dudó Fred "Ron es algo...pues no sé."  
  
"Mira, sé que creerán que lo hago porque es mi mejor amigo. La verdad es que en parte es eso si les soy sincero y otra parte es porque lo he visto volar y creo que juega bien. Además él siempre ha querido ser parte del equipo. ¿Qué dicen?"  
  
"Hay que hacerle una prueba "propuso Alicia Spinnet "si vemos que es tan bueno como Harry dice, que se quede"  
  
"¿Y de capitán?"  
  
"George" sugirió Harry provocando que George lo mirara.  
  
"¿Yo? No, mejor tú."  
  
"No...Tú"  
  
"Yo digo que George está bien" opinó Fred y todos se mostraron de acuerdo "tú harás la prueba a Ron y elegirás ¿ok?"  
  
George no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se veía que le agradaba bastante la idea.  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Secretos  
  
En la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione se paró al frente a las seis en punto y habló:  
  
"Dumbledore me ha pedido que les avise que en las vacaciones de Diciembre nos llevará a todos a Birmingham a pasar las vacaciones al estilo muggle" murmullos llenaron la Sala Común. Todos parecían muy emocionados con la idea "tienen que pedir permiso a sus padres. Ellos les tendrán que mandar el permiso firmado antes del próximo lunes puesto que necesita ir apartando los lugares."  
  
Hermione se sentó con sus dos amigos. Ron estaba más que emocionado, mientras que Harry estaba recargado en la mesa sin hablar. Parecía triste.  
  
"Harry ¿qué sucede?" indagó Hermione con calidez.  
  
"Nada."  
  
"¿Nada? Oye tu voz y ve tu cara...no me digas que nada."  
  
"Es una tontería repuso."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Mis tíos no me dejarán ir. Es todo"  
  
"Sí lo harán."  
  
"No...Mi tío me advirtió que ni se me ocurriera ir a pedir favores. No después de lo de tía Marge"  
  
"Ya verás que sí te dejarán ir Harry. ¡Ánimo!" dijo Hermione comprensiva.  
  
"Hola" interrumpió la voz de Beijersi "¿me puedo sentar?"  
  
"Claro" dijo Harry cambiando su cara completamente.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre Beijersi?" dijo Ron con talante de pocos amigos.  
  
"Quiero hablar con Hermione."  
  
"¿Conmigo? ¿De qué o qué?"  
  
"Es algo... "miró a Harry y Ron "personal"  
  
"Entendimos perfectamente tu indirecta, prima" musitó levantándose y jalando a Harry  
  
"Ya nos vamos ¿verdad Harry?"  
  
"¿A si?...Ay, digo sí" expresó cuando Ron lo pisó. Harry se levantó y salió de la Sala Común con Ron.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hermione sin entender bien.  
  
"Mira...lo que pasa es que antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber contestado así en la comida ayer...y después quiero preguntarte si es verdad lo que Harry y Ron dijeron en el tren acerca de Malfoy. Dijeron que era de lo peor"  
  
"Es que ES de lo peor...es un maldito."  
  
"OH..."  
  
"Pero Beijersi ¿cómo es que lo conoces?..."  
  
"¿Qué le querrá decir Beijersi a Hermione?" dijo Ron pensativo "no hay nada que Hermione sepa que nosotros no... ¿o si?"  
  
"No lo sé" contestó Harry saliendo a los terrenos donde encontraron a Hagrid.  
  
"¡Hola!" saludo éste "es el segundo día y ya andan danzando de aquí para allá. Ron...oí que tu prima entró aquí ¿por qué hasta ahorita?"  
  
"Porque tiene un problema en su otra escuela...Pero no sé más."  
  
"Mmm, que mal ¿qué tal si mañana van a mi cabaña a tomar el té?" preguntó Hagrid sosteniendo unos papeles con la mano izquierda.  
  
"¡Vale!" exclamó Ron "¡a las seis! ¿Si?"  
  
"Sí está bien a esa hora ¿no crees Harry? ... ¿Harry?"  
  
"¡Sí!" dijo perdido "a las seis estará bien"  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" murmuró Hagrid con voz ronca.  
  
"Sólo pensaba en una que otra cosa. Pero estoy bien."  
  
"Que bueno, los veo después, tengo que llevarle estos papeles a McGonagall. Adiós."  
  
"Adiós---¿Nos sentamos, Harry?."  
  
"Buena idea" Harry y Ron se sentaron bajo el árbol más cercano.  
  
"¿En qué piensas? O ¿en quién?"  
  
Al decir esto último, Harry se sonrojó y Ron lo notó...  
  
"¡Eso quiere decir que sí piensas en alguien! ¿Cómo se llama la chica?"  
  
Harry lo miró y sonrió.  
  
"¿Cómo crees?"  
  
"Beijersi Weasley...Pelirroja, alta, de cabello chino, ojos miel... ¿ella?"  
  
Harry volvió a sonreír.  
  
"Se nota que me conoces bien" respondió Harry estirándose "es muy bonita ¿no crees?"  
  
"Pues es mi prima...además es odiosa y chillona."  
  
"Tal vez sea porque te la pasas fregándola...Ya déjala en paz. Pobre."  
  
"¡Ay! "Romeo defendiendo a Julieta".  
  
Harry lo observó con cara de "What?"  
  
"Un primo mío me pegó eso ¿si? A mí no me mires así" Ron rió.  
  
"¿Y tú? ¿No tienes una chica en mente?"  
  
"No lo creo...ay una chica muy guapa, pero no sé ni como se llama"  
  
"¿De Gryffindor?"  
  
"No...De Ravenclaw, está bien pero creo que anda tras de ti"  
  
"Ja! ¿Tras de mí? No Ron...¿qué tonta andaría tras de mí?"  
  
"Muchas Harry, muchas...mírate nadamas...no tienes chiste y eso les llama la atención a las chicas. Tienes ojos verdes, estás más alto que el curso pasado, juegas al quidditch, eres famoso, tienes cabello negro imposible de peinar...qué más quieres. Estás feo, no es mi culpa que hayas salido defectuoso"  
  
Harry soltó la carcajada. Ron rió también.  
  
"Pues a Draco lo conocí en vacaciones. Estas vacaciones de verano. Antes de llegar a La Madriguera con mis tíos, había ido de vacaciones con mi hermano y su novia a una playa de no me acuerdo qué lugar de aquí. Como mi hermano estaba en pleno agasajo con su novia, decidí ir a dar la vuelta por ahí. Estaba caminando por la orilla cuando vi al chavo más guapo de todo el lugar. Caminaba "sexymente" con ese traje de baño ajustado...En fin, hermoso."  
  
"¿Así fue como lo conociste?" exclamó Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
"Sí...él me vio y se me acercó. Comenzamos a platicar."  
  
"¿Por qué dijo él que le habías dicho que te apellidabas Mell-no sé qué?"  
  
"Ah eso fue porque yo me cambié el apellido"  
  
"¿Por qué? espetó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos."  
  
"Porque mi hermano me había contado que a él lo molestaban mucho por el apellido. Aunque a él nunca le importó, yo no quería que me fuera a pasar a mí aquí en Inglaterra. Así que decidí inventarme uno cuando él me preguntó mi apellido"  
  
"Eso estuvo mal" reprochó Hermione "no te debe importar lo que los demás piensen"  
  
"Pues sí, pero debes comprender algo Hermione: yo quedé embobada al verlo. Me encantó. Por eso en el tren me sorprendió tanto la forma de tratarme. Él fue tan lindo conmigo todo el tiempo" Beijersi sonrió de oreja a oreja "tan tierno, tan encantador, tan..."  
  
"¿Te gusta Malfoy? ¿no que te gustaba Harry?"  
  
"Es que yo ya no sé...Harry es muy atento conmigo y eso me gusta de él, porque nadie se preocupa nunca por mí. Pero Draco es encantador."  
  
"No me imagino a Draco de "romanticón" y echando novia" rió Hermione "el tan sólo imaginarlo me da risa. Pero tú dijiste que lo conocías de vacaciones pasadas y dices que lo conociste estas vacaciones."  
  
"Eso lo dije por Ron que es un tonto y se burlaría o molestaría..."  
  
"Malfoy el romántico" se burló Hermione.  
  
"Es muy tierno Hermione, créeme."  
  
Notitas de La autora:  
  
Bueno...aquí toy otra vez ¡pero por favor pongan sus reviews! Gracias!! Besos y abrazos. 


	4. El pequeño accidente de Hermione

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sólo son de mi súper amiga Joanne Katlheen Rowling. Ha jurado prestármelos un día, mientras tanto, esto comienza así:

****

****

**El pequeño accidente de Hermione.**

Los días pasaron. Harry no sabía qué hacer: decirle a Beijersi que le gustaba o esperarse a ver qué pasaba.

Estaban en clase de Herbología que la compartían con los de Hufflepuff. A Harry no le agradaban esas horas puesto que le venía a la mente la viva imagen de Cedric Diggory..

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban trabajando en unas bandejas llenas de agua junto con Hannah, Ernie y una chica llamada Alice.

"Tienen que echar los piñones antes que las plantas" recordó Hermione.

"Ya, ya Hermione" tranquilizó Ron impaciente "todos te queremos."

Hermione lo miró con furia, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Harry lo notó enseguida y le dio un leve codazo a Hermione. Cuando ésta volteó a verlo, él le guiñó un ojo mirando a Ron.

- -  
  
Hermione iba corriendo por el pasillo con un montón de libros en las manos. Tenía un sólo pensamiento: llegaría tarde a clase de Historia de la Magia. Al dar la vuelta, chocó de lleno con alguien. Ésta cayó hacia atrás y como llevaba las manos llenas, no las pudo meter, así es que se pegó en la cabeza.  
  
"¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?". La chica no hizo nada. Tan sólo miró a su amigo que la incorporó y la sostuvo en sus brazos "¿Hermione, estás bien?"

Hermione movió la cabeza horizontalmente.

"Sólo a mí me pasa esto" mustió Ron dejando a la chica en el suelo y sacando su varita con la cual dijo: "Enervate".

Hermione comenzó a levitar y Ron la llevó así hasta un Aula vacía. No la llevó a la enfermería puesto que la señora Pomfrey se hubiera puesto a alegar que por una tontería así, no era necesario... La sentó en una banca y la miró a los ojos.

"Haber pequeña... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?"

"Ay" se quejó "todo me da vueltas."

Ron se hincó y la atrajo hacia sí.

Hermione sintió (nuevamente) que se ruborizaba. Dejó la cabeza levantada, pero le dolía. Así es que poco a poco se fue recargando en el hombro de Ron. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de estar con él? No quería quitar su cabeza de su hombro.  
  
"¿Por qué no vinieron a clase Ron y Hermione?"Le preguntó Beijersi a Harry.

"No lo sé. Me extraña de Hermione que no se pierde ni una clase."

"Señor Potter y señorita "Beisi" ¿se pueden callar?" apremió el profesor Binns.

"Beijersi" corrigió ella taxativamente.

"Como sea...sigamos explicando las artes mánticas..."  
  
"Creo que ya me siento mejor" dijo Hermione en un susurro, intentando separarse de Ron, pero éste no la dejó y la abrazó con más fuerza. Una sacudida curiosa recorrió a Hermione haciendo que una sonrisa dibujara sus labios.

"Hermione "balbuceó Ron sin separarse "yo...yo..."

"Tú."

Ron se separó de ella y la sostuvo de los hombros. Hermione sintió otro mareo que hizo que "accidentalmente" volviera a caer en Ron.

"¿Preferirías ir con la señora Pomfrey?"

"No...no, creo que así estoy bien" Hermione se quitó muy rápido.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Ron "¿por qué estás tan...?"

Ron no terminó puesto que Hermione se levantó de golpe. Se mareó otro poco pero se mantuvo en pie.

"¡¡Tenemos clase de Historia de la Magia!!" gritó Hermione muy preocupada "¡¡nos van a bajar puntos por no ir y luego nos...!!"

"Hermione...no nos van a hacer nada. No llegamos, ya no hay nada qué hacer."

"AY no...Pero es que Binns es tan así como es."

"¡Júralo!" Ron rió de las tonterías que decía su amiga "Shhh ya vámonos pequeña...por la puerta" agregó cuando vio que Hermione iba a la pizarra.

"Entonces ¿si me dejas? Irá Dumbledore, mam" decía Ron a la señora Weasley que había ido a Hogwarts porque la había mandado llamar McGonagall a causa de algún "proyecto científico" que habían hecho los gemelos. Ron y Ginny había aprovechado para pedir permiso por la salida que se haría en Diciembre.

"No lo sé Ron...tengo que decirle a tu padre."

"Pero tenemos que entregar el permiso pasado mañana."

"Mmm...no niños."

"¡Vamos mamá!" rogó Ginny la cual estaba más entusiasmada que Ron "va a ser genial. Además, papá dirá que sí porque es al estilo muggle y a él le encanta eso."

"Bueno...eso sí, pero...supongo que no dirá nada si les firmo el papel yo."

"¡No dirá nada!" dijeron a la vez.

"Pásenme los papeles."

Los pelirrojos se los dieron con mucho gusto y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
Harry y Hermione se acercaron a saludar a la señora Weasley.

"¡Hola Harry, hola Hermione!"

"¡Hola señora Weasley!"

"¿Ya te dejaron?" preguntó Harry.

"¡Ya!"

"Los dejo a todos. Tengo que ver qué han hecho esta vez esos dos, porque créanme que no me mandaron llamar para felicitarme de su "excelente" conducta" la señora Weasley se fue con mala cara. Ginny la siguió.

"¡Que bueno que ya te dejaron!" exclamó Hermione alegremente "mis papás me mandaron el permiso hoy en la mañana."

"Mmm que suertudos" repuso Harry con énfasis, apresurando el paso.

"Pobre Harry" dijo Hermione "¿qué hacemos?"

"Vamos."

Hermione estaba por dar el paso, cuando Ron lo hacía también. Los dos casi cayeron y se miraron. Hermione se sonrojó bastante.

"No te pongas roja pequeña" alentó Ron.

"Yo...yo no...¡No estoy roja!" restableció Hermione poniéndose más aún.

"¿No?"

"Y si sí lo estuviera ¿qué?" contestó enojada.

"No por nada se ponen rojas las personas" mencionó pícaramente.

"¡Eres tan chocante y ya me hartaste!" masculló Hermione caminando rápido para alcanzar a Harry. Ron se quedó ahí y susurró: "tú eres tan mandante y bonita... "  
  
Esa tarde en la Sala Común. Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana pensando en la "inmortalidad del cangrejo". Ron y Hermione, que ya habían hecho las paces, se acercaron.

"Eh, Harry" llamó su amiga.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sigues triste?"

"Me da igual...sabría que no me dejarían..."

"¡¡Tengo una idea!!" exclamó Ron.

"¿Por qué no le dices a Hocicos que te firme el permiso?. Él nunca dirá que no y se lo podemos dar a Dumbledore."

Harry dejó de ver por la ventana y miró a Ron sonriente.

"¡Buena idea! Voy a escribirle justamente ahorita" el chico subió corriendo las escaleras con sus dos amigos atrás. Cogió una pluma y un pergamino.  
  
_Sirius:  
Antes que nada espero que estés muy bien en donde quiera que estés. Te mando este papel para que me lo firmes para antes del Lunes. Es un permiso para ir a Birmingham en estas vacaciones de invierno.  
Bueno, espero que me lo mandes y que me digas cómo has estado, porque no he tenido noticias tuyas en cuatro meses.  
  
Harry.  
PD. Ron y Hermione te mandan saludos._  
  
Harry dobló la carta junto con el permiso y se dirigió a la lechucería en busca de Hedwig.

****

****

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por tardarme tanto...pero si no actualizaba el otro fic me hubieran pateado y no había tenido tiempo.

Alejandra 13.- ¡Jajaja! Me encantó tu review ¡muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este chap si?? Y espero tu review pronto ¡bayo!

Marisola.- no friegues mujer..¡eh! te quiero bayo!!

Hermanita.- pues...lo mismo de siempre. Voy a comer jajaja te quiero bayo!


	5. Los sentimientos de Ron

Disclaimer.- ¡Muajaja! Los personajes son míos...sólo míos!!!!

Rowling.- creo que esta niña cada vez está más loca...

Sayapabu.- ¡OH maldita sea!

- - - -

**Los sentimientos de Ron**  
  
Halloween llegó rápidamente y de igual manera terminó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era Diciembre. Harry estaba muy feliz debido a que Sirius había firmado el permiso y Dumbledore lo había aceptado.  
  
"Ir a un lugar muggle de vacaciones es algo estúpido y vergonzoso" oyeron Harry y Beijersi que decía Malfoy a Crabbe y Goyle.

"No entiendo como tus padres te dejaron ir" comentó Goyle.

"Ya te he dicho que ellos desgraciadamente tienen que salir a sus constantes y duraderos viajes de negocios. Así es que cállate ya Goyle...no sé cómo pueden permitir que vaya a esto y no con ellos."  
  
Harry y Beijersi pasaron enfrente como si no hubieran oído nada, pero esto no impidió a Malfoy para molestar un rato:  
  
"Vaya, vaya ¿a quiénes tenemos aquí? A Potter y la señorita Weasley ¿o debo decir Melling?"

"Malfoy ¿qué no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?"

"De hecho sí Potter, no me gusta ver como Beijersi anda de rogona contigo."

Beijersi se aproximó a Malfoy con furia y le dio una cachetada. Después, se fue digna por las escalinatas.

"¡Ja! eso te pasa por hablador" dijo Harry riendo "nos vemos luego."

"¡Mi prima pegándole a Malfoy" exclamó Ron ¡Wow! ¡Esto es soberbio!"

"Malfoy nunca debió haber dicho eso. Se llevó su merecido" dijo Harry.

"Por supuesto "Romeo" le dijo algo a Malfoy cuando "Julieta" se fue ¿verdad, Harry?"

"Sí, le dije que eso le pasaba por hablador."

"¡UUUUUYY Harry!" gritó Ron riendo.

"Tú ni hables Ron que bien te he visto de "ligador" con Hermione."  
La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ron.  
"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" murmuró Ron con voz apagada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué cuando dije lo de Hermione cambiaste la cara?" Ron suspiró.

"Sé que ella... "se calló y miró a Harry que lo interrogó con la mirada "sé que ella nunca me haría caso."

"¡Espera, espera! Entonces sí es cierto que te gusta Hermione."

"Pues ya no sé, lo que sí sé, es que es mandona y rara. Pero dentro de esa rareza es linda ¿entiendes?" Harry nunca había escuchado a Ron hablar de esa manera.

"¿Hermione sabe de tus sentimientos?"

"No...no se los he dicho, pero supongo que ella sospecha algo. Además," Ron sonrió "ella se pone roja cada que la saludo con beso o cuando me da por abrazarla."

"¡A lo mejor a Hermione también le gustas!, pero créeme que si tú no le dices nada, ella muchísimo menos te va a decir algo y van a sufrir toda su vida por su amor que..."

"Harry, no te pongas meloso" Harry rió y le dio unas palmadas a su amigo.

"Hazlo...sé que ella no te rechazaría."

"¿Eso crees?"

"No lo creo. Lo sé."

"Ok lo intentaré cuando estemos en Birmingham."  
  
"Entonces ¿ya le dijiste a Ron?" preguntó George a Harry.

"No...no le he dicho nada aún, pero pienso decírselo en vacaciones"

"Muy bien. Necesitamos comenzar con prácticas en Febrero porque en Marzo vienen los partidos, así que ya tenemos que tener a Ron como jugador."

"Sí, yo le quiero dar la noticia junto con una sorpresa más."

"¿Qué?."

"Hermione y yo estamos pensando en regalarle una escoba reuniendo todos nuestros ahorros y con una que otra ayudadita por aquí y por allá" explicó con orgullo.

"¡Eso estaría bien!" aprobó Fred con una sonrisa "¡seguro que se morirá!"

"Ese es el propósito" dijo Harry "no es cierto"  
  
El día 1 de Diciembre por fin había llegado y partirían a Birmingham muy temprano.  
Por todo Hogwarts se podía apreciar todo lo que los alumnos pensaban hacer al llegar.  
  
"Sin duda buscar chicas" dijo George con picardía.

"Tú no cambias" agregó Katie Bell que reía junto con Angelina.

"Ustedes van a andar buscando chicos ¿no?."

"Hombres" corrigió Angelina "un cuero como el baterista de "Las brujas de Macbeth"."

"¡Así, así, así!" exclamó Alicia Spinnet "que cosa tan bella!!."  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escuchado casualmente la conversación. Ron reía, Harry lo apoyaba y Hermione estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las chicas acerca del baterista. Llegó Beijersi.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le dijo Ron de mala gana.

"Cállate primo...¡A que no sabes qué Hermione!."

"¿Qué?."

"Ven te voy a enseñar algo que te dejará embobada."

Beijersi tomó a su amiga de la mano y la jaló escaleras abajo.

- -

"¿Qué se traerán entre manos?" se dijo Harry con una mirada temerosa.

"Chicas. Definitivamente es un misterio todo lo que piensan y hacen."  
  
Pasada una hora exacta, en la que habían cotorreado un buen rato, reído y planeando tooodo lo que harían en sus vacaciones muggles (que era bastante!) Dumbledore mandó llamar a todos los de quinto y sexto curso al Gran Comedor.  
  
"Como esta será una excursión muggle, nos iremos al estilo muggle."

Hubo susurros de emoción, por los cuales Dumbledore se calló un segundo y siguió:

"Nos iremos en camiones. En un momento aparecerán en sus manos unos números. Ese número, será el de su camión. Hay sólo seis camiones."  
  
A Harry y a Beijersi les había tocado el número uno junto con Malfoy y su grupito de amigos y a Ron y a Hermione el dos.  
  
"Les deseo mucha suerte con el idiota de Malfoy" dijo Ron yéndose con Hermione, Neville y Seamus hacia la derecha."

"No creo que nos sirva de mucho" contestó Harry mirando a Beijersi que estaba cabizbaja.

Harry se había sentado al lado de Beijersi. Neville y Seamus iban adelante platicándoles que en las vacaciones habían estado juntos y casi habían logrado conquistar a una que otra chavita de ahí. Por otro lado, Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson iban juntos y los demás atrás. Malfoy no dejaba de echar un vistazo hacia el lugar de Beijersi.  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro camión. Ron había jalado enseguida a Hermione para que se sentara junto a ella.  
  
"¿Qué te enseñó Beijersi?" preguntó Ron.

"Oh...nada. Cosas de chicas" dijo simplemente. Ron hizo una mueca y miró a Hermione fijamente. Ella se puso nerviosa. Ron comenzó a acercarse a ella decidido... Hermione se quedó como piedra sin saber qué hacer. ¡Demonios! Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo. ¡Ron estaba apunto de besarla!... pero la profesora Sprout llamó la atención de todos con su voz. Ron se separó lo más rápido posible de ella.

"¡Llegaremos en unas dos o tres horas aproximadamente, ya que iremos a la forma muggle pero usando la magia en el tiempo!"  
"¡Que bien!" exclamó Parvati Patil que se asomó a ver a Hermione y Ron que iban adelante.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"¡Nada!" exclamó Hermione con nervios en la voz.

"Mmm ¿nada?"

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa ¡¡Qué tal si los habían visto!! No, no podía dejar que empezaran a correr los chismes antes de terminar la escuela...volteó a ver a Ron que le sonrió y siguió hablando con Lavander... ¡tan bonita su sonrisa...! ¡Momento! ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Le gustaba la sonrisa de Ronald Weasley? No, no podía ponerse a pensar en la sonrisa del pelirrojo. ¡Pero tenía unos ojos tan bonitos...!

"¡Qué me pasa!"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, había pensado en voz alta...

"Je, je...es que...las vacaciones se acercan, eso me pone loca je, sólo eso"

"¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No vas a ligarte a algún chico?.

"Pues...yo"

"¡Claro que lo hará!" exclamó Lavander "¿qué chica no lo piensa hacer? ¿o no Hermione?"

"Pues tal vez" contestó con una sonrisa. En un minuto, las tres chicas habían comenzado a hablar de hombres. Ron se cansó y se pasó adelante con Dean Thomas.

Beijersi iba sentada del lado de la ventana y miraba sin ánimo. Harry se había pasado un momento hasta delante porque la profesora McGonagall lo había llamado. Al parecer había hecho algo que no le había agradado a ésta, pues lo regañaba mientras él reía por lo bajo.

La pelirroja miraba atenta a un pequeño niño con sus padres. ¿Por qué su vida no había podido ser así? Llena de confianza, alegría...amor. Se recargó pensando. pero de pronto, algo la distrajo. Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Volteó pensando que era Harry, pero no era él. Era Malfoy.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?"

"Mirarte" contestó simplemente "contemplar tu belleza y gracia"

"Lárgate de aqu

"Va, primero me mientes de una forma terrible y cuando vengo a platicar contigo, te haces la ofendida. Tú tuviste la culpa de que te tratara así Beijersi. No yo"

Beijersi lo miró. La miraba tan... ¿sincero?

"Yo te mentí en mi nombre porque no quería que pensaras..."

"Sí, sí. Te entiendo" dijo Malfoy "te entiendo muy bien. Y ¿sabes? No tengo porque enojarme ¿no crees? Podemos ser amigos."

Beijersi no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Malfoy la jaló y la besó. Podía sentir la presión de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Era como en las vacaciones. Sólo que esta vez lo hacía un poco más violento. Una parte de ella quería terminar ese beso, pero otra parte de ella no lo quería. No sabía por qué, pero quería perderse en esos labios de serpiente que la enloquecían, la enamoraban; sin embargo, no podía. Intentó separarse de él, pero no lo permitía. Comenzaba a quedarse sin aire...Malfoy cada vez ponía más presión. Estaba apunto de empujarlo cuando él se quitó. Beijersi tomó mucho aire y lo miró sorprendida.

"No has cambiado nada tu forma de besar Beijersi" agregó Malfoy poniéndose en pie y yéndose a sentar con Pansy Parkinson que lo miraba indignada.

¿Habría visto? ¿A caso a ella le gustaba Malfoy?...

"¡¡Que beso!!" Pensó ella "sigue besando igual que la primera vez."

"¿Qué hacía Malfoy aquí?"

"¡Harry!" dijo estupefacta eh...él...yo...bueno lo que pasa es que...

"Eh...no, él me estaba, me estaba platicando algo."

"Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?"

Notas DE la autora:

¡¡uuuy!! TANTO TIEMPO!! Jajaja, lo siento. Tenía exámenes...bueno, de hecho he estado en exámenes y de pachanga con mis amigos ¡ya saben! De aquí para allá y que de allá para más allá jajaja, así que ni tiempo de publicar, además tenía que seguir con el de Hermione y un amor imposible o me linchaban del otro lado y el de un mundo al revés -- oh! Soy todo un caso imposible...mejor saludo a mis lectores ¿va? :

Miss Diggory Krum.- JA ¡Grax por tu review! Bueno...verás...Marisol siempre quiere más de lo que se puede...así es que no nos preocupemos si sólo quiere ver "sexo, sexo y más sexo" en este fic ¬¬ está mal. Te quiero mil.

Black Girl ¡Hola! Después de un mes...aquí toy de nuevo...bueno, pues grax mil por tu rr y pues espero que te guste este. La neta a mí me encanto ¡bueno, pues gracias y aquí espero otro rr! Bayo!

Alejandra13.- Je, je. Bayo es mi forma de decir "adiós" (invento con mi mejor amiga...estamos locas ˆ-ˆ) ay sí ¡¡quién no quisiera tener un papi como esos!! ay! Me moría ¿pero sabes? también me gustan los Backstreet Boys, así es que si no puedo con Draco o Ron (porque Harry ya es mío) pues me voy con Kevin o Nick jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review ¡espero otro y también espero que te guste este chap que me gustó a mí! Jaja, pues nos vemos pronto ¡ok? Gracias y bye!!!

Narwen Weasley.- ¡AY! Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encantó ˆˆ no, neta sí me encantó, está bellísimo ¡gracias por leer mi fic (también por el de Hermione)! Y bueno pues he aquí el siguiente chap que espero que te guste mucho y te prometo que ahora sí no tardaré en poner el otro porque si no...me hundiré en depresión...demonios¡!¡!¡ bueno, grax mil ¡¡bayo!!


	6. Llegada a Birmingham

**Disclaimer.- Rowling ha cedido por fin ha venderme los derechos de los personajes, por lo tanto hemos hecho un pequeño trato y por fin puedo ponerme a escribir lo que yo kiera. Por cierto, estamos a punto de sacar el sexto libro ¡no lo olviden! 16 de Julio y me voy porque ahí viene Rowling con dos personajes que parecen… ¿policías? **

**Resumen: **Ok pues después de mil años he resurgido de las sombras (muajajaja!). Recordaran que van en camino a Birmingham y Malfoy fue a buscar a Beijersi (la prima de Ron) y la besa, en ese momento llega Harry…

"�¡Que beso!" Pensó ella "sigue besando igual que la primera vez."

¿Qué hacía Malfoy aquí?

¡Harry!" dijo estupefacta - eh...él...yo...bueno lo que pasa es que...

¿Te estaba molestando?

-Eh...noél me estaba, me estaba platicando algo."

-Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Así acabó el chap anterior, por lo que este chap comienza así:

**Llegada a Birmingham **

Beijersi se quedó callada ¿los habría visto? No, tenía que disimular. Se calmó un poco y contestó:

-Hum...porque él me, me pidió disculpas por...por lo del día del tren. Eso.

Harry la miró no muy convencido. Beijersi miró sus ojos y se sonrojó ¿Ahora qué pasaba? Primero Malfoy ¿ahora Harry?

-Beijersi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que tal vez te parecerá indecorosa?

-Bueno...entonces hacemos eso ¿eh- decía Hermione a Parvati y Lavander mientras se volteaba a ver a Ron que iba cruzado de brazos.

¿Terminaste de platicar de tus planes?

-Aja...va a ser genial - contestó.

-Mmm ¿qué pasaría si un chico de la nada quisiera besarte?.

Hermione quitó su sonrisa y se puso roja recordando lo que Ron había tratado de besarla ya. Intentó no balbucear al contestar:

-Pues depende quien fuera...si lo acabo de conocer, lo mataba. Si no...Pues...ya te dije, depende. No soy un juguete.

-No, no. Nada de eso. Tan sólo era una pregunta.

¿Por qué lo preguntas-Hermione se tapó la boca, había hablado de más.

-Porque yo... porque yo quiero besar a una chica de Ravenclaw y tú eres mi mejor amiga, pensé que tú podrías darme un consejo.

-Cla…Claro que sí Ron, cuando quieras.

Hermione lo miró decepcionada. Entonces era sólo por eso que la había intentado besar. Realmente él no la quería. Siempre la había querido como a una amiga...su mejor amiga, pero nada más.

-Sí Harry, sí puedes hacerme una pregunta indecorosa.

¿Andarías conmigo?

Beijersi se quedó callada y sintió la cara caliente. ¿Acababa Harry Potter de pedirle que fuera su novia? Eso iba más allá de lo posible ¿cómo le iba a decir a Draco¡NO, peor aún¿Cómo le iba a decir a Harry lo de Draco?

-OH...creo que no debí haber dicho nada. Olvídalo por favor -Harry se paró y fue hacia delante de nuevo. Beijersi lo miró y puso una ligera sonrisa.

El camión se detuvo poco después. Por fin habían llegado. Enfrente de ellos había un hotel muy grande. Tenía de menos unos seis pisos y hasta arriba colgaban banderas de muchos países. Al frente había dos torres cubiertas con enredaderas que daban paso a una majestuosa entrada con puertas de marfil.

¡Harry-gritó Ron al bajar de su camión ¡Harry!

-Hola Ron -contestó con voz seria.

¡A qué no sabes qué me...-Ron se detuvo al ver la cara apagada de su amigo ¿qué te pasó?

-Pues... - Harry suspiró -hice una tontería. La peor tontería.

-Con la voz que traes, tuvo que ser una gran tontería ¿te hiciste amigo

de Malfoy?

-No, peor.

¡Peor!

-Le pedí a tu prima que fuera mi novia.

Ron abrió los ojos al máximo. Iba a contestarle, pero McGonagall no lo permitió.

¿Me escuchan? dijo amplificando su voz mágicamente-bien… Ahora entraremos a la recepción. Hagan lo que hagan, NO usen magia. Además, saben que no pueden porque son menores de edad. Cuando entremos, nos van a ir asignando cuartos. En cuanto lo hagan, iremos a dejar nuestras cosas y ahí encontrarán una que otra regla que el profesor Dumbledore me ha encargado. Hagan tres filas y entren...Vamos, rápido �¡Y en orden!.

Todos lo que les pidió la profesora y fueron entrando con gran entusiasmo. El hotel era enorme. Al entrar y quedar frente a la recepción, pudieron ver a través del cristal del restaurante la gran alberca que les esperaba.

¡Entonces le dijiste a mi prima!

-Sí...soy un tonto.

-No...yo hice algo peor- Harry miró a su amigo que dijo- intenté besar a Hermione.

¡Qué!

¿Por qué gritas Harry-Hermione acababa de alcanzarlos.

-Eh...por nada en especial, estoy bromeando con Ron.

¿Te ayudo con tu maleta, Hermione-repuso Ron.

-No gracias Ron...bueno, está bien.

Ron tomó la maleta de Hermione mientras ella miraba a Harry suspicaz. Su amigo le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una linda sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó y al mismo tiempo caminaron hacia la entrada que estaba abarrotada de alumnos que platicaban animadamente. Las voces que más se oían eran la de las chicas que estaban muy entretenidas contando los últimos chismes. Risas por aquí y por allá.

-Esto es enorme -aseguró la voz de Seamus abriéndose paso entre los amigos abrazados.

-Escuchen bien, por favor- La profesora McGonagall había estado hablando con las señoritas de la recepción. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, se había dispuesto a hablar –Las habitaciones del primer piso son para los hombres, por lo tanto las del segundo piso son exclusivamente para las señoritas ¿quedó claro? Espero no sorprender a ningún chico danzando por allá o me veré en la penosa necesidad de etiquetarlo delante de todo el colegio y aparte obtendrá un severo castigo. Al subir verán que en cada cuarto hay una lista de cuatro personas, cuando se encuentren sabrán cuál es su habitación. Después pueden bajar y hacer lo que quieran ¡que esté dentro des las reglas! Ya saben a qué me refiero. Diviértanse.

¡Esto es muy grande-exclamó Hermione una vez que hubo dejado sus cosas en la cama.

-Enorme -repuso Lavander observando las cuatro camas, el jacuzzi, la salita de estar y al final, el hermoso mar que se veía desde la ventana. –Aquí está el reglamento que nos dijo la profesora- dijo Parvati- Lo voy a leer:  
Estar de vuelta antes de las nueve...Es todo lo que dice.

¡Vamos a ponernos el traje de baño y a nadar-exclamó Beijersi yendo por su maleta junto con Parvati.

Hermione se aventó a la cama, qué cómoda estaba. ¡Por fin podría relajarse un rato de la escuela! Tendría tiempo para los deberes después, ya se merecía un descanso. Consentirse un poco no le vendría nada mal. Se quedó ahí tumbada un rato más.

¿No te piensas poner el traje de baño, Hermione? –Preguntó Beijersi ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada, ahí voy.

La verdad es que sí estaba pensando en algo, en alguien… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Ron¿Qué es lo que pasaba¿Le gustaba¡No! Tenía que eliminar ese pensamiento. La única manera de hacerlo, era haciendo otra cosa. Se puso en pie.

Pudo vislumbrar a Harry y a Ron. Se veían tremendamente bien en esos trajes de baño tipo bermuda. El de Harry era color negro con gris y el de Ron era rojo con negro. Ambos lucían un envidiable abdomen y ella no era la única que lo había notado, varias chicas comenzaban a mirarlos bastantes interesadas. Se acercó con paso seguro y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Los dos voltearon y la miraron de pies a cabeza.

-Hermione-comenzó Ron al verla. Iba con un bikini de color azul turquesa con destellos blancos que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, un pareo blanco, sandalias azules y una cola de caballo alta.te vez muy bien.

-Bastante -aclaró Harry.

-Gracias, ustedes no se ven nada mal -dijo algo abochornada

¿Vamos a la playa-sugirió Hermione aventando todas sus cosas a un camastro ándenle, vamos. Hace mucho sol y aún es temprano.

-Vamos, vamos - dijeron a la vez y la siguieron.

Había sido una tarde genial. Harry y Hermione le habían enseñado a jugar volley a Ron que le había agarrado el truco al juego  
El ojiverde pudo vislumbrar a Beijersi platicando con Draco. Seguramente estaba jugando con ella. Un Malfoy nunca andaría con una Weasley aunque le pagaran. Suspiró. Él, Harry, nunca se atrevería a jugar con sus sentimientos, pero sabía que ella no le diría un "sí". Se levantó de la arena y caminó.

¡Harry¿A dónde vas-inquirió Ron acercándose.

-A caminar por ahí...Aprovecha el momento con Hermione viendo el atardecer.

Ron regresó y sonrió a la chica que tenía enfrente, la cual se encontraba sentada en la arena contemplando cómo el sol poco a poco se iba metiendo, dejando ver así un hermoso cielo color rojizo

-Es hermoso -susurró ella con voz suave.

-Como tú -musitó Ron sentándose a su lado.

Hermione no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa que recorría su cuerpo. Su cabello se agitaba al son de las olas.

-Nunca había visto un atardecer tan bonito- aseguró la chica volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-Me gusta porque lo veo contigo.

Hermione volteó a verlo un poco sonrojada. Ron no lo pensó dos veces. No perdería esa oportunidad. Esta vez se acercó un poco más lento y acarició su mejilla dulcemente. Cerró los ojos y más lento aún, aproximó sus labios a los de ella para apenas poder rozarlos. Poco a poco esos lindos roces comenzaron a ser más profundos.

Ron quitó la pinza que Hermione traía en el cabello para que la suave brisa del mar lo agitara. Podía sentir también los labios de Hermione cada vez más...lentamente se fueron apartando. Cuando quedaron completamente separados, Hermione abrió los ojos con la sonrisa más grande y más bonita que Ron le hubiera visto. Éste sonrió de igual manera y abrazándola, susurró a su oído:

-Me alegra que tu reacción del chico que te besa de la nada no haya sido golpearme.

Hermione rió y se sonrojó más.

**Notitas de la autora:**

�¡por fin! Ja! Después de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy. Espero que les haya gustado mi chap ¡a mí me encantó! Creo que valió la pena el tiempo ¿no? Espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo. La verdad esta vez no voy a poner saluditos a los que me pusieron reviews, lo siento, ya no tengo tiempo y ya me están corriendo de aquí ¡pero muchas gracias a todos! Y espero que ahora la suma de mis once pobres reviews aumente un poco ¡gracias! Hasta pronto.

Juro actualizar más seguido. Por cierto no estaría mal que se dieran la vuelta por el fic de Un mundo al revés, Hermione y un amor imposible y el de La otra cara. Besos de su escritora favorita:

**ˆˆSayapabu ˆˆ**


End file.
